Domador
by minakopie
Summary: Domador. Nome estranho. Mas pensando bem... se Aioria é o leão... quem seria seu domador? Yaoi lemon.


**_Domador_**

Festa no santuário. Finalmente um certo casal havia se declarado e, enfim, uniram-se. Nada oficial. Apenas... bem... agora eles estavam **juntos**, sem mais enrrolações.

- Miro! Parabéns! – era Leão. Amigo como só ele, sempre animando os outros. Principalmente seu companheiro de balada. O até algum tempo, Miro festeiro, havia se dissipado no momento em que descobriu os maravilhosos atributos que aquele francês divino podia proporcionar-lhe. – Mas... se ainda quiser relembrar os velhos tempos... sabe onde me procurar, certo?

- Obrigado, Aioria! – sorriu – Eu acho que se... – avistou Kamus de longe, olhando-o de relance. – Ops... fica pra outra... o dever me chama. – correu até o tão paparicado Cavaleiro de Aquário.   
Hum... era meio difícil para Kamus... mal havia conquistado Miro... perdê-lo para as noites de gandaia não seria nada bom. Preferiu colocar as rédias em Escorpião de uma vez por todas.

- Ai... ai... pobre Escorpião... – botou as mãos no bolso, indo até a mesa de bebidas. Um vinho de primeira cairia otimamente bem agora.

- Algum problema, mon'amour? Reparei que não pára de me olhar. – piscou, inocente.

- Ainda não... só depende de você, Escorpião encrenqueiro. Não solte seu ferrão por aí, sim?

Riu baixinho... – Claro, mon'ange... não se preocupe com isso certo? Você sabe que... – sussurou, próximo à orelha – não voltarei a ser o que era... você me amarrou por completo, querido.

Sentiu um arrepio, empurrou o outro bruscamente.

- Hum... acho que já entendi... agora... pare com isso... e... – mirou Leão, nervoso – não quero você se misturando com certos tipinhos... – cruzou os braços.

- Mas Kamus! O Aioria é meu amigo! Não posso deixar de falar com ele! – disse, suplicante.

Suspirou – Tudo bem... eu sabia que não ia dar certo mesmo. – abaixou a cabeça – Só tente não falar taaanto, tá? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Claro... e eu já disse que não há o que temer... – aproximou-se mais e levou a boca ao pescoço moreno, beijando-o delicadamente, sentindo a pele arrepiar-se com o toque. Largou-o, piscando um olho e dirigiu-se a uma rodinha próxima.

Sorriu... Não resistia às investidas de Escorpião. Nem adiantava tentar. E nem queria.

Alheio à isso, em um canto mais isolado um certo cavaleiro de Virgem apenas observava a movimentação da festa. Se tinha uma coisa da qual não conseguia gostar era pessoas bebendo, comendo como animais, agarrando-se e mexendo-se freneticamente.

- Coisa de doido. – botou os cabelos para trás, afundando-se mais no sofá da sala da casa de Escorpião.

- Sempre reclamando, não é? – sentou ao lado do loiro.

- Como não, Shura? Não há nada que preste para se fazer aqui. – bufou.

- O que prestaria para o homem mais próximo de Deus? – aproximou-se mais, inclinando seu corpo ao de virgem. Sorriu.

Afastou-se. – Algo não tão... grotesco. De preferência nada barulhento ou irritante demais.

- Hum... se quiser... o templo de Capricôrnio é bem diferente do que você não julga útil... não quer dar uma passadinha lá? – voltou a se aproximar, tocando o rosto de virgem.

- Muito obrigado mas... acho que aqui não está tão ruim assim. – sorriu irônico enquanto tirava a mão de seu rosto. Levantou-se. Foi segurado pelo braço por Shura.

- Tem certeza? – riu malicioso.

- Absoluta.

Dirigiu-se até qualquer lugar onde se visse livre daquele espanhol indevido. Já havia se acostumado com as investidas alheias, principalmente das vindas do "grupo da balada": Shura, Aioria, Máscara da Morte e Miro. Os dois últimos, atualmente "fisgados".

Apelou para a varanda. Como imaginava, não havia ninguém lá e o volume do som diminuia surpreendentemente. Estava decidido. Passaria o resto da festa lá.

- Por Buda... por que sempre venho à esse tipo de coisa? – apoiou o rosto na mão, sustentada pelo braço, entediado. Observava a vista.

- Por que não consegue viver sem me ver, loiro. – uma figura alta, esbelta e forte adentra o local.

Vira-se rapidamente, voltando a cabeça ao constatar de quem se tratava.

- O que quer, Aioria? – disse, ainda mirando o estrelar tão bonito que presenciava.

- Hum... – aproximou-se, entrelaçando Shaka pela cintura – Não é meio óbvio? – beijou seu rosto sensualmente.

Livrou-se dos braços rápida e bruscamente.

- Não, não é... e depois... mesmo que fosse... não me sujeitaria à seus joguinhos, Leão.

- Não sabe o que perde Virgem... iria gostar bastante. – passou o polegar pelo olho direito do loiro. Adquiria um poder de convicção incrível, mas parece que aquele ali não era tão fácil de seduzir.

- Não se sinta no direito de dizer o que iria ou irei fazer seu felino safado. Não sou pro seu bico. – empurrou o corpo que prenssava-o contra o parapeito. – Com licença. – jogou os cabelos para trás, com a classe abtual. Retirou-se do local. Definitivamente, preferia mil Shuras à um Aioria. Era o único que quase conseguia seus objetivos. Quase mesmo.

- Esse anjo metido ainda vai ser meu. – sorriu safado.

A festa estava quase terminada. Além dos homenageados havia apenas Aioria, ainda tentando convencer Kamus a deixar Escorpião sair, Máscara da Morte, o qual estava escondido em algum canto com Afrodite e o motivo de cobiça a noite inteira, Shaka, na varanda. Havia voltado para lá ao perceber um Leão bastante distraído, um espanhol suficientemente bêbado e pessoas se divertindo. Todos ocupados demais para lembrarem-se do anjinho aqui.

- Acho que já acabou... – deu uma olhada pra fora da varanda, constatando um olhar claro sobre ele. - "Não! O que ele ainda está fazendo aqui?" – voltou para a varanda rapidamente.

- Não adiante se esconder, lindo... já te vi. – entrou sem aviso, recebendo um olhar totalmente indiferente.

- E? Acho que, ao menos que você seja cego, tem tudo o que é necessário para tal façanha. – caminhou lentamente para a porta da varanda.

- Por que me evita, anjo? – provocou.

- Não te evito, evito à festa. – virou o rosto. – E depois... sua companhia não me agrada a ponto de te procurar, querido. – disse, irônico, enquanto fazia mensão de se retirar.

Agarrou o braço claro. – Por que tanta irônia? Não pode tratar os outro como gente uma vez na vida?

- Sim... quando o dito cujo merecer ser tratado como tal. – soltou-se do braço, caminhando até sua casa, vagarosamente.

Aperta os punhos com força. – Esse... – ergueu o rosto – ele não perde por esperar.

Alvorecia. O céu nublado deixava os aposentos, parcialmente, claros.

Espreguissou-se, acostumando-se com a luz sobre sua face. Levantou e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Após escovar os dentes e etc, vestiu-se e deixou o local. Não havia se arrumado tanto. Usava uma túnica branca e uma sandália marrom, trançada.

"Oh não..." – não pode evitar de pensar ao lembrar quem morava no "andar" de baixo. Não tinha jeito. Se queria deixar a monotonia de sua casa, deveria aturá-lo mais uma vez. Não era permitido usar a "passagem secreta" em casos pessoais. Se bem que alguns cavaleiros encrenqueiros faziam tal coisa. Desceu as escadas.

- Bom dia, Shaka. – o riso característico já se apossava do rosto moreno. – Dormiu bem? – estava com o braço apoiado em uma pilastra, encarando-o insistentemente.

- Sim. – suspirou – E você?

- Não... não parava de pensar em você. Em como gostaria de ter você em minha cama... juntinho de mim. – aproximou-se – Aliás... gostaria não... eu ainda adoro a idéia.

- Aioria... só existe um loiro para você dar em cima? Por que não pega todos e todas, como sempre fez? – cruzou os braços, mostrando-se curioso, mas ao mesmo tempo, desinteressado.

- Porque nenhum tem um rosto tão lindo quanto o seu. – deslizou os nós dos dedos na pele clara. – E nem esse jeitinho metido que eu tanto gosto. – encurralou-o na pilastra em que estava apoiado, colocando os braços ao lado da cabeça de Virgem, aproximando seus rostos.

- P... pára... – virou o rosto para o lado, evitando os olhos castanhos que pareciam querer devorá-lo.

- O que há? Tem medo de não aguentar? Por que não olha pra mim? – virou o rosto, obrigando-o a mirá-lo.

- Me larga, Aioria! – remexia-se, tentava passar por baixo dos braços mas... nada... nada adiantava. Aquele Leão estava mesmo disposto á tirá-lo do sério.

- Anh loirinho... você não sabe o quanto te desejo... – diminuiu o espaço entre os corpos, apertando-o com força.

- Che...chega... – tentava manter a pose. Era impossível. O grego despertava em si coisas que nem imaginava sentir. Sentia uma vontade incrível de entregar-se à ele. De corpo e alma. – Você está me irritando.

- Hum... que delicia deve ser você irritado... – cochichou em seu ouvido, logo mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Não sabia se ia resistir por muito tempo. Era demais para ele.

- Atrapalho? – cruzou os braços, com uma expressão nervosa.

Bufou. – Na verdade sim, Mu. Esse loiro estava quase na minha. Se você não tivesse atrapalhado. – finalmente soltou Shaka, deixando-o afastar-se.

- Na sua? O Shaka estava quase te mandando para um dos 6 mundos... isso sim. – chegou mais perto de Leão. – Quando vai desistir dessa obcessão?

- Quando eu o tiver. – sorriu, piscando para Shaka. – É... parece que não foi dessa vez. Passe mais por aqui Virgem, será muito bem recebido. – subiu as escadas, rumo ao segundo andar.

Encarava o chão. Não podia aceitar que aquele grego tarado havia conseguido deixá-lo tão vulnerável.

- Shaka... você está bem? Ele fez alguma coisa com você? – Áries apoiou a mão em seu ombro, acariciando-o de leve.

- Eu estou bem, Mu. – olhou para a mão em seu ombro.

Ao notar o olhar desconfiado, tirou imediatamente e mão de Shaka.

- Er... qualquer coisa me chame, certo? Não deixe esse Leão se aproximar de você... ou ele irá usá-lo... como fez com todos. – apertou os punhos. – Você merece alguém melhor. – sorriu.

Retribuiu com um sorriso falso. A verdade era que havia gostado de tudo. Mesmo negando.

Obrigado, Mu. Eu vou indo. – caminhou, rumo ao jardim.

- Até mais. – observou Virgem se retirando, admirando-o.

Chegou ao jardim e sentou-se em uma pedra.

"O que está acontecendo com você Shaka? Por que gostou desse tipo de coisa?" – recriminava-se.

- Maldito!

- Quem Shaka? – ajoelhou-se ao lado de Virgem.

"Quem é dessa vez?" – virou-se – Oh... Kamus...

- O que houve Shaka? Quem é maldito? – olhou, preocupado.

- Ninguém... deixa pra lá... – forçou um sorriso.

- Tem certeza? – cruzou as pernas, sentando-se na grama.

- Não... – abaixou a cabeça.

- Me conte, Shaka... o que houve? – encarou-o.

Não aguentou mais segurar... Kamus parecia tão confiável, e, se não fizesse nada ia explodir.

- É o Aioria. Ele não pára de dar em cima de mim. – mostrou-se furioso.

- Mas... isso é comum... ele e o grupinho dele sempre fazem isso... lembra que até o Miro fazia...? Mas o negócio é relaxar e ignorar, afinal, eles dão em cima de todos que sejam capazes de proporcionar-lhes prazer.

Lembrou-se... então ele era apenas uma diversão. Aquele Grego safado... apenas brincara com ele... sim... já sabia disso, mas nunca havia vindo de forma tão direta e dolorosa.

- Tem razão Kamus. Não devo me irritar por nenhum daqueles tipinhos... nenhum vale o ar que respira. Dizem coisas agradáveis e ousadas, brincam com você... e depois te jogam fora. Cretinos.

- Shaka... você não está fazendo o que disse... o lance é ignorar... ignore! Zeus irá castigá-los, pode ter certeza. Não perca seu precioso tempo com ira e vingança. – levantou-se, convidando o amigo a fazer o mesmo. – Quer almoçar na minha casa? O Miro tá lá e você pode conversar com ele sobre isso. – fez uma careta – Se bem que tento lembrá-lo o mínimo possível dessa época.

Sorriu – Claro...

Estava sentado no chão do primeiro andar da casa. Após Shaka deixar a casa, não parava de pensar em Virgem.

- Bah... aquele loiro esnobe... – tentava mudar o foco em sua mente, mas parece que a imagem esplendorosa de Virgem havia ficado gravada.

Levantou-se, prestes a ir para seu quarto quando ouve passos adentrarem o local.  
Ouve uma voz doce.

"Shaka" – corre para a entrada.

- Boa tarde, Aioria. – Kamus toma as palavras do outro, o qual ainda estava nervoso com a presença de Leão.

- Boa tarde? Nossa... nem vi o tempo passar. – sorriu.

Encarava o chão, evitando olhar para Aioria.

- O que houve Shaka? – continuou. – Algum problema?

- Ele não está de muito bom humor hoje, Leão... Tem idéia do porquê? – cruzou o braço e o olhou, aprenssivo.

- Hum... não tenho a mínima idéia do que pode ser. – foi irônico – Mas bem que ele merece sofrer um pouquinho pra aprender a tratar os outros melhor. – aproximou-se mais dos dois.

Retomou os passos que Leão havia avançado. – Vamos, Kamus.

- Claro. – puxou Virgem pelo braço, tentando protegê-lo de Aioria. Subiram as escadarias.

Cruzou os braços. – Shaka... – sua expressão ficou séria.

**Na casa de Aquário...**

Após conversar um pouco com Escorpião, Shaka já tinha uma remota idéia do que poderia o estar atrapalhando tanto.

- Então quer dizer que o Aioria faz isso de propósito? – nem tocara na comida, estava muito mais interessado no assunto.

- Mas é claro Shaka... aliás... diga-se de passagem, mesmo antes de nós começarmos a sair juntos ele sempre demosntrou um grande interesse em você. Bem, acredito que não passe de um desejo carnal. Aquele ali não tem jeito. Faça o que Kamus disse... ignore. Sempre que faziam isso comigo eu partia pra outra... quer dizer.... quando um certo aquariano tomou suas providências eu descobri que o amava, mas foi um caso à parte. – sorriu para Kamus e lhe deu um estalinho.

- Mas... eu ignoro e ele não desiste...

- Não Shaka... eu já vi vocês... você não ignora nada... sempre dá um fora espetacular. Isso aguça a competividade e se me permite dizer, o faz te desejar mais. Desculpa mas você está fazendo tudo errado. – pareceu confiante.

- Então... eu devo ignorá-lo pra valer mesmo? Isso não é muito educado.

- E desde quando prenssar cavaleiros em pilastras é um gesto gentil e refinado? Manda ver, Shaka! Quer dizer... isso se quiser mesmo que ele te deixe em paz... – recebeu um olhar indignado de Kamus. – Er... bem... imagino que seja isso que queira, não?

- C... Claro.

- Então faça o que eu disse. Se eu o conheço bem e eu o conheço, ele vai desistir. – sorriu.

- Obrigado. – levantou-se, deixando o prato intacto na mesa.

- Ei Shaka... não vai comer? – Kamus arregalou os olhos... e a salada fantástica que havia preparado?

- Er... desculpa... tô sem fome... – coçou a nuca, abandonando a sala. – Até mais gente.

- Espera, eu vou também. – Miro seguiu Virgem.

Aquário ergue uma sobrancelha. – Posso saber aonde? – cruzou os braços.

- E... eu vou acompanhá-lo... você sabe como é né? Sei lá quem pode aparecer... o mundo anda muito perigoso hoje em dia e... – tremeu.

- Acho que o homem mais próximo de Deus não teria problemas em se defender não? E se você está pensando em falar com aqueles pervertidos, **ex-amigos** seus, pode ir tirando seu cavalinho da chuva, querido.

- Kamus! Nós já conversamos sobre isso! Eu deixo você assistir à aqueles canais franceses chatos e você me deixa falar com eles! Está quebrando o acordo!

- Primeiro, os canais não são chatos, depois, não tem acordo nenhum! – pôs-se em posição de ataque.

Fez o mesmo, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Vem, Kamus.

Acenou brevemente , já de costas e deixou a casa.

Descia as escadas, pensativo.

"Ignorar... é isso!" – mesmo ouvindo isso milhões de vezes não captava a mensagem, ou apenas não queria.

Colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha e continuou descendo, até chegar à 6 ª casa.

Subiu, exausto. Não comera nada o dia inteiro e depois da conversa com Miro, tudo havia ficado mais confuso.

Jogou-se em sua cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol fino. Nem lembrara-se de tirar as sandálias ou a túnica, tudo que queria era livrar sua mente daquele tormento, mesmo que um pouco.

**Na casa de Áries...**

Olhava para o céu, absorto. Então... Aioria não desistiria de Shaka? Não iria entregar Virgem, assim, de bandeja. Se era guerra que Leão queria, era guerra que ele teria.

Subiu as escadarias até a 5ª casa.

- Ô de casa! – estava bastante nervoso.

- Anh? – saiu de trás de um pilastra. – O que deseja, Mu de Áries?

- Que você deixe o Shaka em paz! Não acha que já investiu demais em uma pessoa só? Normalmente não dura nem 1 semana. Mais de um mês é um record para você, não?

- Isso não te interessa – pareceu incomodado com o assunto, mas tratou de mostrar-se seguro.

- Claro que interessa... tudo que diz a respeito do Shaka me interessa, e muito! Quem você pensa que ele é? Ele não é pra você não! Não é um qualquer que você pega e depois enxota, como costuma fazer! – havia perdido a calma.

- Está se precipitando, amigo. Quem te disse que ele seria apenas mais um? – sorriu, irônico.

- Oh... então você quer me dizer que o grande Aioria, conhecido por ter várias "presas" está apaixonado?

Gargalhou. – Apaixonado? Não diga bobagens, Áries. Só estou dizendo, que com ele, eu faria com mais jeitinho, se é que me entende.

- Você não conseguirá nada do Shaka, seu pervertido! Ele nunca iria ceder aos seus caprichos e vontades... nunca! – virou-se, deixando o local.

- Vejamos, Mu. – subiu ao segundo andar, parecendo tramar algo.

Esfregou os olhos... afinal... o que estava acontecendo? Sentia um aperto no coração, um frio na barriga. Um medo enorme, nervosismo. Medo de não resistir, de não aguentar.

Levantou e foi direto para o chuveiro, precisava de um banho morno, precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Tremeu ao sentir o contato de sua pele com a água e tratou de ensaboar-se logo. Lavou os cabelos e enrrolou-se na toalha.

Secou-se e se vestiu, como sempre. A túnica característica hoje era azulada e a faixa que a prendia, preta. Transou o cabelo com um fita, também, preta e a sandália tinha a mesma cor.

Estava lindo. Como sempre.

"O que faço? Devo descer? Queria falar com o Mu... mas..." – tarde demais, já estava adentrando a 5ª casa.

"Ignore, Shaka." – lembrou-se das palavras de Aquário e Escorpião.

Continuou andando, rezando para ter sorte e não encontrar "ninguém" dessa vez.

"Ufa... estou quase chegando ao final." – pensou cedo demais.

- Ora... ora... o que temos aqui? Como vai Shaka? – foi surpreendido por uma voz conhecida.

"Droga!" – virou-se, logo lembrando-se da "técnica contra Aioria" e retornando a cabeça. Voltou a andar.

- O que houve? Deu para ser mal educado agora? – continuou, aumentando o tom de voz. Correu até Virgem.

Não respondia.

- Shaka! – perdera a calma. Não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de ser ignorado por Virgem à tal ponto. Simplesmente não suportava.

Continuou andando, fingindo não ouvir os chamados.

Agarrou-o pelo braço... – Shaka... – chamou docemente.

Observou atentamente os olhos profundos e, aparentemente sinceros, mas ao lembrar-se do que significava para o dono deles puxou o braço rapidamente.

Jogou a trança para trás, andando rapidamente até o lado de fora do templo. Uma lágrima caiu de seu olho.

"Cretino... agora estou chorando por sua causa." – secou a lágrima.

Suspirou – Shaka... será que eu te fiz tão mal assim?

Correu até a 1ª casa, caindo no chão ao entrar lá.

- Shaka! O que houve?! – ajoelhou-se ao lado do loiro, socorrendo-o.

- Nada Mu... só não estou muito bem... – sorriu falso, agora deixando escorrer algumas lágrimas.

- Vem cá... – puxou-o pela cintura, fazendo-o sentar em um sofá próximo.

Fechou os olhos, liberando mais algumas gotas.

- Me conte... – continuou Áries – o que houve?

- Já disse que não foi nada... – levantou, soltando-se dos braços do amigo. – Me deixa em paz! – correu como nunca até o mesmo local do jardim aonde estivera ontem. Sentou-se na grama.

"O que está acontecendo com você seu idiota?" – desferiu um tapa em seu rosto – "Por que sente pena dele?!" – mais um.

Caiu com o rosto ao chão, as pernas estavam de lado e os cabelos já haviam soltado-se do laço frouxo.

- Shaka! O que você está fazendo?! – ergueu-o por baixo dos braços, sentando-o na pedra. Acariciou o rosto vermelho. – Shaka...

Abraçou o corpo forte ao seu lado – Aioria... – adormeceu.

Afagou os cabelos loiros. No momento em que viu Shaka sair da casa de Leão, resolveu seguí-lo. Não fazia idéia do que o estava ligando tanto naquele homem mas... sentia uma necessidade pulsante de ajudá-lo.

Botou o corpo entre seus braços, sustentando-o e carregou-o, rumo a 6ª casa.

Passou por Mu com dificuldade, mas... o que importava no momento não era seu orgulho ou princípios. A única coisa que vinha à sua cabeça agora era Shaka... unicamente isso.

Depositou o corpo delicado na cama, venerando-o. Os olhos tranqüilos e ainda assim angustiados. A boca rosada e fina. Era lindo.

Andou até o banheiro, molhou uma toalha e passou-a no rosto claro, na esperança de arrancar alguma reação por parte de Virgem.

Sentou-se em um sofá, ao lado da cama, pensando que se Shaka acordasse, não gostaria de vê-lo em sua cama. Vigiou o sono do outro até não aguentar e dormir também.

Acordou, sentindo uma terrível aflição no rosto. Tocou-o, gemendo em resposta a dor.

Observou o quarto, não lembrava-se de ter voltado para a casa de Virgem. Arregalou o olhos ao avistar Leão dormindo em sua poltrona.

- Mas... o que?! – estava espantado.

Esticou os braços, acordando. – Você acordou... que bom... – sorriu meigamente.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Você havia se estapeado no jardim e eu te socorri... o que houve Shaka...? Por que bateu em seu rosto? – aproximou-se, mostrando-se preocupado.

- Não interessa. – afastou ao perceber a atitude do outro. – Não precisava ter se incomodado. Obrigado mesmo assim. – foi indiferente – Pode se retirar por favor?

- Shaka... por favor, não seja frio... como você sempre é. – abaixou a cabeça.

- Frio? Você não quer dizer racional? – ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Aioria... por favor... faça o que te peço.

- Claro. – lentamente, deixou o quarto, sentindo facadas em seu peito. Aquilo havia doído muito, e mais ainda por ter consciência de que fora ele quem provocou tudo.

Jogou-se na cama – "Afinal... o que está acontecendo? Por Buda, Shaka... o que você tem?" – refletia.

Desceu até sua casa, ainda lembrando a cena que presenciara, constantemente. Por que Virgem o havia tocado tanto? Só queria entender o motivo.

Sentou-se na cama. Abraçando as pernas.

- Aioria? – Capricôrnio adentrava o quarto.

- Sim... Shura.

- É que eu vou lá naquela boate nova que inaugurou, não gostaria de ir? A gente tenta convencer o Miro também... quem sabe? – riu.

- Claro... espera um pouco que eu já desco.

- Então tá. – abandonou o quarto.

"O que está acontecendo com você, Aioria?" – perguntava a si mesmo... tentando achar uma explicação plauzível à isso tudo.

Vestiu a primeira roupa que viu à sua frente, logo descendo e saindo com Shura.

- Vamos passar lá na 8ª casa... ? Quem sabe o patrão não deixe o Miro dar uma voltinha por ai? – puxou Leão pelo braço.

Ouviu vozes dominarem o silêncio de seu aposento. Desceu as escadas, constatando Shura e Aioria arrumados. Com certeza dariam mais uma de suas "saidinhas". Permaneceu parado no primeiro degrau, encarando-os encessantemente.

- Shaka! – Shura notou a presença do loiro. – Você está ótimo! Só dê uma penteada no cabelo e venha conosco! Que tal?

- Não... muito obrigado. – olhou magoado para Leão. – Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. – segurou-se para não chorar.

- Tem certeza Virgem?

- Claro. – virou-se, pronto para ir rumo à sua casa.

- Shaka! – chamou, na tentativa frustrada de impedir sua partida.

- O que foi? – perguntou sem virar-se. - O que quer, Aioria?

- Eu... eu... – desesperou-se.

- Ah... Aioria, depois você faz isso... deixa o Shaka pra lá.... há muitos outro loiros por aí. Vamos.

Foi puxado pelo braço. Olhava suplicante para o indiano. A culpa era enorme.

"Culpa de que?" – soltou-se do braço do espanhol e andou por conta própria, recuperando o humor característico.

Subiu novamente à seu quarto. Lembrando do olhar que vira. O que estava acontecendo com Aioria? Será que finalmente ele havia conseguido deixar de ser tão fútil e inconsequente? Mesmo assim... não era motivo suficiente para olhá-lo daquela forma.

Andou até a varanda, observando os dois subirem as escadas. Notou que Leão já ria e gargalhava, como normalmente.

"Aioria...por que faz isso?" – olhava insistentemente para o grego.

- Por favor, Kamus! – Shura implorava. – É uma balada inocente!

- Sei... – estava de braços cruzados – Uma balada inocente que pode dar um filho ao Miro! Eu juro que não perdoaria... jamais!

Escorpião engoliu seco. – Gente, acho melhor não insistir... – mirou Aquário, temeroso – Vão vocês.

- De jeito nenhum! Por favor Kamus! – Foi a vez de Aioria tentar. – Pode confiar em mim!

- Rá... se eu não confio nesse espanhol atrevido, muito menos em você Leão tarado! E depois... de você eu quero bastante distância. Depois do que fez ao Shaka. – sentiu que havia dito mais do que devia.

- O que... o que ele disse pra você? – arregalou os olhos, voltando a sentir a dor incômoda no peito.

- Nada do que você já não tivesse conhecimento, Aioria... mas o que há, meu amigo? Por que preocupa-se tanto? É apenas mais uma presa... certo? – riu irônico. Os outros dois preferiram ficar calados e apenas observar.

- Eu... eu... E quem disse que eu me importo, Aquário? – passou a mão nos cabelos – Aquele loiro que se dane. Aliás, vá você também, junto com ele. – deixou a casa de Escorpião, bufando. Pronto... aquele cubo de gelo havia acabado com sua noite, mas não por muito tempo.

Sorriu irônico. – Miro... faça o que quiser, certo? Só não venha falar comigo depois. – saiu da casa também, subindo as escadarias, rumo à sua casa.

- Espera! Kamus! Eu não vou não! – voou atrás de seu francês, desesperado.

Sozinho, no meio da casa de Escorpião, Shura não entendia nada. Resolveu seguir Aioria e ver o que ele faria.

- Aioria! O que foi aquilo? O que tem o Shaka...? Você fez alguma coisa?– não ligava uma coisa com a outra.

- Não foi nada, Shura. Não tem nada, Shura. Não fiz nada, Shura. – estava impaciente. – Vamos logo pra essa boate ou não? – agarrou com força a mão do espanhol, mudando a trilha para a passagem secreta. Não gostaria de encontrar Virgem de novo.

Chegavam na tal boate. Era bastante bonita e estava muito cheia. Notou muitos homens e mulheres atraentes. Finalmente Aioria soltou a mão de Capricôrnio, examinando o local e colocando um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- É Shura... é hoje que saio da seca. – esfregou o queixo.

- Seca...? Você? – arregalou os olhos – E posso saber por que?

- Não... vamos! – puxou-o pela mão novamente, seguindo direto ao bar. – Me vê duas cervejas! – movia-se freneticamente, parecendo nervoso com algo, porém, ainda assim, no ritmo da música dance que perssoadia o local.

Pegou a bebida, entornando tudo de uma vez enquanto Capricôrnio o olhava, ainda surpreso. Logo acompanhou o amigo.

Andavam pelo salão enorme e cheio de gente, com suas cervejas na mão, apalpando tudo que viam pela frente. Dançavam animadamente.

- Ei... posso saber o seu nome? – sorriu, majestoso.

- Belinda, e o seu? – sorriu graciosamente ao notar o espanhol lindo e forte que se expuzera a sua frente.

- Shura... – agarrou-a pela cintura – Você é muito bonita, sabia? – disse perto de seu ouvido. – Não quer dar uma voltinha comigo não?

- Mas é claro... – guiou-o até um canto mais isolado.

Continuou movendo-se, nem notando em quem estava ou não olhando-o, se estava sozinho... ou se a bebida havia acabado. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas garrafas havia pedido. Nem ao menos lembrava-se do que havia bebido. Vódica, vinho, cerveja, whisky... tudo havia entrado em sua lista. Não ligava, tudo que queria era sentir a música e soltar-se. Sentiu alguém cutucar-lhe o ombro.

- Anh? – virou-se, dando de cara com um lindo moreno. Olhos claros e a pele branca. Sorriu.

- Eu estava te observando e... pode me dizer qual é seu nome? – o homem passou a mão nos próprios cabelos compridos, sorrindo.

- Aioria... – aproximou-se – E o seu?

- Bernardo... hum... não quer conversar? – perguntou, malicioso.

Gargalhou baixo – Claro... – passou a mão delicadamente no rosto claro.

"A pele dele... é tão bonita... vistosa... parece a do... Shaka" – arregalou os olhos... paralisando por um momento. Não estava sóbrio mas... por que aquele nome causava-lhe tantos arrepios?

- Algum problema, lindo? – puxou-o para mais perto, sorrindo entre seus rostos, quase colados.

- Nenhum... – voltou a si e beijou os lábios do rapaz vorazmente.

O homem prendeu-o mais contra seu corpo, afagando-o todo. Sem cessar o beijo, levou-o até uma poltrona. Jogou-o sobre a mesma, logo colocando-se por cima.

- Você é muito gostoso, sabia? – atacou o pescoço de Leão, arrancando gemidos baixos de sua boca.

- Ah... – sentiu-se péssimo. Do jeito que estava, devia ter bebido muito mais do que aguentava. Nem ele notara. Empurrou o homem. – Desculpe. Não estou me sentindo muito bem. – abandonou a poltrona e começou a procurar capricórnio. – Shura! Shura!

Nada... não havia resposta, apenas o estonteante som alto e as luzes confusas piscando freneticamente. Tonto, achou melhor ir embora por si mesmo. Deixou a boate, vomitando na rua e caindo no chão em seguida. Desfaleceu.

Saía da boate, com a garota nos braços. Nem havia bebido muito, estava ocupado demais com outras coisas. Assustou-se ao se deparar com a cena.

Largou a moça no exato momento, sobre protesto da mesma. Empurrou-a boate adentro e em seguida abaixou-se, carregando o grego nos braços.

Abriu os olhos lentamente. – Anh? – ainda estava meio lerdo.

- Parece que exagerou dessa vez, não é? Vamos... antes que você perca a consciência de novo. – colocou-o no banco de trás do carro, tomando a direção e guiando o carro, rapidamente, ao Santuário. 

**Na primeira casa...**

Ouviu o barulho das rodas freiando. Não conseguira dormir. Após o incidente com o Shaka, tudo estava muito mais confuso.

Levantou, descendo as escadas para o 1º andar, avistou Shura com Aioria nos braços. Leão parecia estar muito mal.

- Zeus! Shura o que houve com ele?

- Sei lá... vou deixá-lo na casa dele e pronto... missão cumprida. – piscou para o homem em seus braços.

- Chega de palhaçadas, espanhol metido. – saiu do colo do mesmo. - Eu ainda tenho pernas, não? E voce Áries... pode parar de fingir que se importa comigo... não vou deixar Virgem pra você não... nem vem puxar saco.

Bufou... – A educação passa longe, né? Bêbado! – virou-se - Uma pééééssima manhã pra vocês. – voltou para seu quarto.

- É Shura... parece que o nosso carneirinho não anda muito bem... – sorriu, ainda bêbado.

- Pudera, Leão... você tá falando bestaira atrás de merda. Bah.... vamos subir logo antes que você cisme com alguma coisa... e quando você cisma não há quem tire o que quer que seja dessa sua cabeça dura.

- Claro que vou mas antes... teho umas contas a acertar com um certo cavaleiro de Virgem. – correu, cambaleante à 6ª casa. Shura nem perdeu tempo tentando pará-lo. Como já havia dito, aquele ali era páreo duro.

Observava o amanhecer. Suspirou.

Voltou para a cama e cobriu-se, tentando pegar no sono.

- Shakaaaaaaa... – chamou, cantando enquanto entrava no quarto sem aviso.

- Aioria! – Usava apenas uma cueca branca, não acostumado com as noites quentes pelas quais passava. Essa em especial havia sido bem quente. – O que faz aqui?! – deu um pulo, descobrindo-se todo.

Puxou o cobertor, impedindo o indiano de esconder seu corpo.

- Você está ótimo assim, sabia? Vem cá, lindo. – avançou em Shaka, o qual pulou para trás.

- Aioria! Você está bêbado! – foi agarrado e jogado contra a cama. – Aioria! – estava desesperado, perece que Leão ia levar mesmo aquilo adiante. – Aio... - foi calado por um beijo voraz.

Cessou o beijo e começou a acariciar o corpo do outro, arrancando baixos gemidos. – Shaka, não sabe o quanto esperei para poder te tocar, te ouvir gemer, te dar prazer. – acariciava os fios dourados, descendo a boca pelo peitoral definido, porém não muito musculoso. Mordeu um dos mamilos rosados, fazendo-o enrijecer. Deu o mesmo tratamento ao outro, chupando-o com vontade e desejo. Levou sua mão à cueca de Virgem, pressionando o volume que já havia se formado no local.

- Aioria... – estava sem ar – pá... ra...

- Por favor... não me peça isso, anjo. Tudo menos isso. – sorriu, suplicante. Começou a brincar com o elástico da vestimenta, ameaçando tirá-la.

- Aioria! Chega! – empurrou Leão com muita força, voltando a si. – Como se já bastasse me querer como mais um, ainda quer me ter quando está bêbado, seu nojento! – limpou a boca, tentando-se livrar-se do cheiro de álcool que a impregnava. – E te odeio! Saia daqui! – virou o rosto para o lado, tentando esconder as lágrimas que começavam a brotar de seus olhos, ainda tomados pela raiva.

- Mas Shaka... anjo... – implorou.

- Não me chame de anjo, Aioria, não me chame de nada. Saia daqui e não me procure mais. – foi frio. Apodrecia por dentro.

Voltava a ficar sóbrio, mas o episódio não se apagava de sua mente. Havia errado e muito.

- Shaka...! – deseperou-se – Desculpa...! Por favor! – segurou o braço claro, apertando-o. Tinha muito medo, medo de perder Virgem. Mesmo não entendendo tal aflição, deixou o sentimento tomar conta de seu corpo e guiar seus atos.

- Sai daqui, Aioria! Sai! – desabava em lágrimas, não encarando Leão. Ao notar seu braço ser agarrado, olhou-o, mostrando toda a mágoa que dominava seu ser através de seu olhar tempetuoso. – Me larga, seu bruto!

- Desculpa...! – soltou o braço. – Eu não quis... por favor Shaka, me perdoe! – levantou, tentando não chorar.

- Aioria... eu já disse... sai daqui... – passava a mão em cima do hematoma, recentemente formado. Recentido, olhava para o céu encinzentado.

- Mas Shaka! – chorava.

- Chega Aioria! Deixe-o Shaka em paz! – agarraram-no pelo braço, levando-o até a casa de Leão e trancando-o no quarto.

Encolheu-se na cama, esperando os dois amigos voltarem. Com certeza voltariam, e cheios de bondade e palavras bonitas, tentando fazê-lo esquecer o incidente.

- Obrigado. – abraçou as pernas.

Voltavam ao quarto. – Não foi nada, Shaka... você está bem? – passou a mão sobre o hematoma.

- Não, Kamus... não. – chorava silenciosamente.

- Desculpa, Shaka... eu não achei... não achei que ele chegaria à esse ponto. Devia ter conversado com ele e... – abaixou a cabeça, martirizando-se. Kamus abraçou-o, beijando-o brevemente no rosto.

- Não é culpa sua Miro... fique tranquilo. O Aioria que não soube controlar seus atos e agora... sofrerá as consequências. – Aquário tomou as palavras de Shaka.

- Shaka? – Kamus olhou aprensivo para a figura. Os cabelos cobriam seu rosto, tornando incapaz enxergá-lo. – Dormiu...

- Pobre homem... fora vítima de uma ressaca...

- Mal sabia ele que era o motivo da tal ressaca. – Aquário sorriu, lastimante.

- Como assim, Kamus? – perguntou, curioso.

- Miro... responda com sinceridade... já viu o Aioria persistir tanto em alguém? Brigar por alguém como fez pelo Shaka? Desesperar-se como se desesperou? É óbvio que ele não apenas o desejava sexualmente. – fechou os olhos, logo abrindo-os novamente. – Ficou claro para mim no momento em que implorou perdão de Shaka, desesperado. Seus olhos mostravam sinceridade. Por isso eu disse para não entrarmos imediatamente.

- Oh... Kamus... mas... e agora? – afundou o rosto no peito do Francês enquanto o outro afagava suas mexas azuladas.

- Não sei... sinceramente não sei... – beijou a testa de Escorpião.

Ficaram ao lado de Virgem até sentirem que tudo se acalmava e voltava para seu lugar. Ao julgarem-se incapazes de vigilar qualquer coisa a não ser seus próprios sonhos, abandonaram a 6ª casa, indo para os próprios aposentos.

Acordou.

Suspirou. Tudo era bem confuso. Suas atitudes, suas reações, seu sofrimento, tudo.

Olhou com sofreguidão para o hematoma no braço.

- Droga! – apertou-o com força, emitindo um urro de dor. Chorou silenciosamente.

- Bom dia, Miro. – Adentrou a sala, na qual Escorpião dormia. Passou direto e dirigiu-se à cozinha.

- Kamus! Amour! Espera! Por favor, me perdoa eu não quis... – Kamus olhava-o fixamente, o deixou sem palavras. Aqueles olhos azuis o disvenciliavam do mundo. Quando deu por si o Francês estava bem próximo à si. – Ka... Kamus... desculpa pelo que fiz ontem. – provavelmente havia tido mais uma briga entre o casal.

- Só se você prometer que nunca mais vai voltar a procurar aquele tipo de coisas na internet... onde já se viu? Pouca vergonha!

- Mas Kamus! A muito tempo que eu não tenho isso ao vivo, se é que você me entende! Você é o causador! – arrependeu-se em seguida, havia falado demais.

- O que?! Eu?! O que eu posso fazer se um pra você não é o suficiente? Nunca vai deixar de ser galinha não é? Já chega... isso só prova que suas desculpas não foram sinceras.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas. – suspira – Olha, eu vou lá ver se o Shaka tá bem. Até mais. – retirou-se, acenando de costas.

- Bahh... cansei... – deita no sofá e dorme novamente.

**Na casa de Virgem...**

- Shaka? – Aquário adentrou o 2º andar... atento a qualquer movimento, afinal, estava praticamente "invadindo" a casa do loiro... não queria assustá-lo.

Encontrou-o em sua cama, sentado de lado, a cabeça estava baixa e a mão sobre o hematoma. Chorara.

- Shaka... você está bem? – amparou o amigo, sentando-se ao seu lado. – O que foi iss... – pára a pergunta ao lembrar. – Tente se acalmar e dormir... precisa descansar.

- Não tenho sono.

- Mas precisa descansar... não pode deixar uma coisinha como essas te abalar e por isso mesmo precisa estar bem para voltar com todo o gás. – sorriu, arrancando outro, muito mais chocho do outro.

- Obrigado Kamus mas... tenho que ficar sozinho. Poderia me dar licença? – olhava para a varanda.

- Claro. – olhou para a figura sofredora na cama e retirou-se, atendendo aos pedidos de virgem.

Estava no degrau da escadaria , observando os movimentos contínuos da natureza... um atuando sobre o outro. Refletiu a respeito de seu caso.

"Afinal, Aioria! O que há com você?! Reage seu idiota!"

Um conflito interno era vivenciado em sua cabeça. Precisava se entender antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Pensar bem e aceitar o que sua mente e coração lhe dizia.

Sentiu o cosmo de Mu aproximar-se. Levantou a cabeça ao notar-se encarado fixamente.

- O que foi, Mu? Nunca me viu? – apoiou o rosto nas mãos e estas nos joelhos.

- Claro que sim... infelismente.

- Aonde vai? – ignorou o comentário do outro.

- Rá... você nem imagina, né? Devia estar bêbado demais. – abriu um sorriso irônico.

- O que quer dizer? – olhou-o apreensivo, tirando o rosto das mãos.

- Eu diria que um certo Leão fez uma visita surpresa à Virgem. E que não foi muito bem recebida e aceita. – foi sarcástico, mas deixava transparecer a bravura contida em suas palavras. – Até mais. – subiu depressa, nem ligando para o possível comentário por parte de Aioria.

Este não se deu ao trabalho de dizer nada. Áries estava... certo? Sim... teria que se conformar com isso. Suspirou e olhou para as escadarias que levavam à casa acima.

Por mais que tivesse errado, não recriminava-se, não mais. Tudo que fez, mesmo bêbado foi, por parte, algo extremamente necessário. Sentir a pele de Virgem, seu cheiro, ouvir sua voz doce chamando-o, restringindo-o. Tudo era perfeito demais... e em um mesmo momento.

Sacode a cabeça. Em que estava pensando? Parecia um bobo apaixonado.   
Riu diante a possibilidade, agindo irônicamente. Mas... será que eram tão nulas as chances?

Ah... o que aquele loiro havia feito com ele? Não ficara com ninguém... não pensava em ninguém... tudo que sua cabeça permitia emitir ou lembrar era Shaka. Parecia carma.

Subiu ao segundo andar de sua casa, receoso. Será que não seria melhor visitar Shaka? Não... tudo que havia feito... seu coração ardeu. Suspirou novamente.

Decidido, joga-se contra o colchão macio apertando a colcha branca. Branco... isso lembrava tão tentadoramente Virgem... ótimo... agora era tarado... mas do que achava ser. Não... não era hora de pensar em coisas carnais...  
Rá... uma tremenda ironia do destino... tratando-se dele.

Entregou-se ao sono... apagando a imagem celeste da sua mente, por algum tempo, inicialmente.

- Shaka? – Áries adentrou o quarto, onde já estava Aquário, apenas observando o loiro, ambos calados.

- Acho que ele dormiu, Mu... melhor assim... sofre menos, coitado.

Ascentiu e sorriu lastimado. Sentou ao lado de Aquário, passando a mão levemente sobre o rosto claro, quase tanto quanto sua própria pele.

Kamus saiu de fininho, inventando uma desculpa qualquer... sabia dos sentimentos de Áries em relação ao amigo... e achou melhor deixá-los sozinhos.

Abaixou um pouco, sentindo o doce cheiro do cabelo tão macio de Virgem. Os fios dourados contrastavam com a pouca luz que entrava pela fresta da janela... tornando-os admiravelmente brihantes e belos. Tomavam sua face, impossibilitando um certo admirador de olhá-lo mais claramente.

Como amava aquele homem. Era inexplicável. Queria apenas sentir a presença dele, seu cosmo, reservado, porém caloroso. Tudo que queria era ter Virgem... tocá-lo quando assim desejasse, sem malícias... apenas amor.

Tomar aqueles lábios, sentir seu gosto suave e por que não dizer? Suculento.

Sonhos de uma mente apaixonada.

Por que? Por que Virgem sujeitava-se à aquele tipinho do Aioria? Estaria apaixonado? Angustiou apenas com a possibilidade. Não sabia se suportaria ser rejeitado de tal forma. Mas, por outro lado... se com isso Shaka ficasse feliz, vivesse feliz... aceitaria, por mais doloroso que fosse.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o corpo abaixo de si mover-se lentamente.

Abriu os olhos, olhando atentamente a figura ao seu lado.

- Mu... –sorriu, voltando a fechar os olhos e espreguiçando-se. Sentou-se na cama.

- Como está, Shaka? – como sentia-se idiota. Era isso que era perto de Virgem... um completo idiota. Disposto a realizar todos seus caprichos e vontades por apenas alguns minutos ou quem sabe, segundos de seu precioso tempo. 

- Bem, Mu. O que o trás aqui? – o sorriso permanecia no rosto.

- Vim ver como estava, Shaka. Depois do que houve ontem... – presenciou a mudança na face do outro, deslocando o sorriso e dando lugar a uma expressão séria e frustrada. Arrependeu-se amargamente. – Oh... Shaka, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, Mu... – forçou um sorriso – Não posso esperar que as coisas sumam de minha mente subitamente.

Sorriu, sentindo pena e muita vontade de acolher aquele homem em seus braços, confortando-o de todos os possíveis sofrimentos pelos quais passava.

- Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa? – não queria abandonar o quarto, deixar aquele cheiro. Era um viciado, que humilhante.

- Não, obrigado. No momento tudo que quero é ficar sozinho. – tentou não ser seco. Tarefa quase impossível.   
Reconhecia que o cavaleiro a sua frente era muito bonito. Seus olhos demonstravam sinceridade, afeto e, mesmo que camuflado, amor.

Afastou rapidamente o pensamento. Como se já não bastasse tudo pelo qual estava sendo sujeito a passar ainda culparia-se por não corresponder alguém. Fazer alguém sofrer. Sofrer.

A imagem de Aioria veio a sua cabeça, destraíndo-o totalmente.

- Shaka? – acordou de seu transe com a suave voz de Áries. – Está bem?

- Anh? Claro... – sorriu.

- É... vejo que precisa descansar... vou deixá-lo em paz. – levantou-se.

"Está pensando nele." – segurou-se para não ter um ataque de ciúmes, puxar Shaka para si e tomá-lo ali mesmo. Nada muito comum de sua personalidade, sempre calma. Ao contrário do que pensava, não seria tão fácil aturar a rejeição. Isso para não dizer insuportável.

- Mu... – notou tristeza nos olhos verdes ao retirar-se – Obrigado.

- De nada. – saiu correndo do templo. Não choraria na frente dele. Chegar a esse ponto seria demais. Se recompôs e continuou o percurso, rumo à primeira casa. Ao chegar, jogou-se com tudo no sofá, molhando –o como nunca. Suas lágrimas eram intensas.

Já acordara a um bom tempo... fazia de tudo... batucava no colchão, mexia-se freneticamente na cama, tentando dormir novamante. Inútil. Sabia do que precisava para se ver em paz.

Levantou-se e subiu as escadarias até a 6ª casa. Vacilante, não sabia o que era melhor a ser feito. Decidiu, em um impulso, adentrá-la logo de uma vez, tirando qualquer dúvida de sua cabeça. Lá estava ele... o motivo de sua angústia, de sua mudança repentina de personalidade. Shaka.

O olhava com os olhos arregalados, emitiam medo, o que Leão queria ali afinal? Afastou-se, tropeçando em um cômodo e caindo no sofá. Deitado.

- Shaka... – sentia-se péssimo. Fugia de si... sentia medo... desde quando era tão perverso assim? Suspirou mais uma vez. Aquilo estava tornando-se frequente.

Notou que o olhar de Virgem não deslocava-se... deduzindo ainda estar com medo. Aproximou-se mais, sentindo-o gelar e tremer.

- Shaka, por favor... me escuta. – suplicou a atenção de Virgem. Como sentia falta daquele Shaka esnobe e superior. Dos sermões que lhe passava, dos foras friamente calculados.

Sentia falta de atazaná-lo até vê-lo corar de vergonha, ou de raiva. Ou quem sabe os dois.  
Esperava tudo daqueles olhos azuis, agora abertos. Ódio, tristeza, pena, mas nunca medo.

Olhou em seu interior. Será que o que fizera foi suficiente para traumatizá-lo? Não seria muito provável. Shaka não era um reles jovem. Era um cavaleiro, forte, bem induzido e estruturado. Sabia sobe os mistérios do mundo, da vida e coisas do gênero como ninguém. Mas... então por que parecia tão vulnerável?

O que abalaria tanto o homem mais próximo de Deus?

"Apenas ele mesmo..." – uma voz ecoou em sua mente, quase que inconsciente.

Arriscou aproximar-se mais, notando o outro ainda parado. Parecia não conseguir de mexer, aparentava, parcialmente, paralisado.

- Aioria! – a voz de Escorpião dominou o local. – Afaste-se dele! - Desceu correndo as escadarias, entrando na frente de Virgem. – Eu não sei porque a insistência tão intensa da sua parte em ter o Shaka mas... não deixarei encostar um dedo nele!

- Mas Miro eu... – sentiu-se um monstro. Era isso? Um agressor, alguém sem escrúpulos? Alguém que devia manter-se isolado por não saber controlar os próprios atos? Conformou-se, deixando a casa. 

Acompanhou atentamente os movimentos de Leão, disvenciliando o olhar do corpo de Escorpião, que arfava, nervoso, à sua frente.

- Shaka, você tá bem? – virou o corpo. Olhando-o apreensivo.

Finalmente voltava a si. – Anh? – encarou Miro. – Estou. – abaixou a cabeça.

- Vem... é melhor você voltar para seu quarto.

- Claro. – deixou seus cabelos cobrirem sua face, desapontada. Ah... como queria entender o que se passava em sua mente e principalmente, coração.

Após deixado na cama, ficou a olhar o teto... Escorpião já havia se retirado. Rá... como sentia-se inútil. Parecia um doente, frágil, não o homem que seria a reencarnação de Buda.

Cansou de tudo. Não... não havia ficado paralisado propriamente dito ao ver Leão. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Definitivamente aquele homem sabia como deixá-lo em um estado, anteriormente, não conhecido por ele.

Mas... o motivo? Perdera a conta de quantas vezes tentou arrancar essa pergunta de si. Talvez por não conhecer o sentimento tudo tornava-se mais difícil,

Recuperando todo seu censo. Levantou-se. Não queria mais ser tratado como uma criança, impossibilitada de defender-se do que quer que fosse. Não era fraco.

Saiu de sua casa, passando, lentamente, pela casa de Leão. Tudo, aquela sensação ainda estava muito presente em seu coração.

Avistou Aioria, obviamente, se ele achava que passaria pela 5 ª casa sem ver seu respectivo dono estava realmente doente. Principalmente tratando-se de Leão.

- Shaka? – estava encostado em uma pilastra, de cabeça baixa. Ao avistá-lo ergueu-a, olhando-o sofredor. Seu olhar, tudo. Era tão diferente do antigo Aioria. Tudo tão mais afetuoso, bonito.

Dessa vez, ao contrário de quando Aioria foi à sua casa, não esvaiu todos os pensamentos de sua mente. Pelo contrário. Sua cabeça estava cada vez mais cheia e impossibilitada de concentrar-se em algo fixo. Queria porque queria afastar aquela balbúrdia de sua mente. Mas ficaria tão... vazio. Como fora até hoje. Aceitando ou não. Aquela sensação, sentimento que se apossava de seu peito cada vez que via Leão era encantador. Não sentia-se mais oco, sentia-se querido, afetado de uma forma que nunca havia cogitado sentir.

Não sabia o que Aioria queria, não sabia se era só mais um. Mas não sujeitava-se à tristeza, não ainda. Havia algo naqueles olhos, esse fator não o deixava desanimar ou desistir de descobrir o que se passava com sua própria pessoa. Estimulava-o a arriscar pôr sua mão cada vez mais em seu coração. Tão difícil resistí-los, tão tentadores.

Virgem ficou encarando-o, notando claramente o desespero nos mesmos olhos que o seguiam nitidamente. A angústia do outro pelo fato de encará-los tão friamente sem emitir uma palavra. Imaginava seu nervosismo, depois de tudo que fizera para ele, sua culpa. Imaginava o quanto Aioria sofria.

Derepente, toda a raiva, mesmo que pouca, que ainda existia em seu coração esvaiu-se. Não conseguia, por mais frustrante que fosse, sentir ódio dele. Maldito. Havia hipnotizado-o, inconscientemente.

Abaixou a cabeça novamente, envergonhado. Não queria encarar Shaka.

Aproximou-se mais do outro, aos ouvidos atentos de Leão, acompanhando todos os passos.

Agaixou-se, segurando seu rosto, levemente, como de costume. 

Arregalou os olhos claros, fixando-os nos lábios de Virgem, sorria.  
Surpreeendeu-se à medida que os labios iam aumentando, aproximando-se dos seus, sentiu o doce toque dos mesmos. Deixou uma lágrima cair, tornando o roçar de bocas mais saboroso. Logo foi separado do beijo, encontrando com os mesmos olhos escancarados, o azul dos olhos do Indiano.

- Eu... eu... – era ridículo como alterava-se em sua presença. Mudara absurdamente, trocando as posições. Era ele quem estava sendo intimidado agora. Escondeu o rosto dentre os joelhos, parecia uma criança envergonhada.

Sorriu. Adorava aquele Aioria, meigo, tímido, doce, e que só havia sido revelado para ele. Sentiu-se, no mínimo, honrado.

Abraçou o corpo encolhido, retirando a cabeça das pernas de Leão e entrando entre elas, afundando-se em seus braços e deixando sua própria cabeça encostar no peito do outro. 

Recebeu o peso de Virgem, apertando-o com força. Afagou os cabelos dourados. A malicia sempre presente quando tratava-se de Shaka havia sumido completamente. Tudo que queria era abraçá-lo e sentir o seu cheiro pelo máximo de tempo possível.

Levantou o rosto, mirando o jovem cavaleiro observando o céu... sentiasse tão bem. Não queria saber do que aconteceria futuramente, apenas, sentí-lo.

- Shaka, eu... – voltou a si, percebendo a situação.

Sentiu os dedos longos tocarem sua boca, em um pedido mudo de silêncio. 

Sorriu, deixando os mesmos dedos deslizarem pelos lábios do leonino, em uma carícia leve. Afastou a mão, levando-a ao braço de Leão e apoiando-a lá, voltando a aconchegar-se no peito musculoso.

Entendeu o recado, mesmo sem imaginar o por quê.

Não emitira uma palavra ao chegar lá. Mas... o outro não parecia sentir-se incomodado com sua presença. Suspirou aliviado, fechando os olhos ao notar que o outro adormecera em seus braços, fez o mesmo.

Subia novamente as escaradarias e acabou por chegar à casa de Virgem. Parou.

A cena parecia desafiá-lo à um teste de auto-controle. Abaixou a cabeça, sem alterar a expressão, fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas, recentemente acumuladas em seus olhos, deslizarem por sua pele clara.

Apertou os punhos, tomou coragem e tornou a abrir os olhos, novamente olhou a imagem, mesmo que um pouco embaçada devido às lágrimas.

Queria sentir o que o outro sentia. Aqueles toques, afetos. Ele apenas havia sido paciente e respeitador, enquanto Aioria persistia e magoava. O que Shaka queria realmente? Não conseguia entender o motivo de tal rejeição... podia nem ser nada demais a cena que presenciava mas... como não? Juntos, um fornecendo calor ao outro, afeto.

Respirou fundo. Virou-se de costas e andou, rumo à sua casa.

"Mu... você sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria." – deixava as gotas circularem livremente em seu rosto, descendo, lentamente todo o percurso.

Acordou, ainda sentindo a pele macia junto à sua. Esfregou os olhos, o que acabou por acordar a figura angelical em seus braços.

Sorriu e retirou os cabelos loiros que caíam na face perfeita. 

Retribuiu o sorriso, prendendo a mão forte ao seu rosto no momento em que a mesma retirava os fios. Beijou-a longamente, sentindo o cheiro másculo característico. Continuou segurando-a, guiando-a à acariciar seu rosto.

Corava com muita facilidade. O jeito como o loiro demonstrava segurança em seus atos faziam-o recolher-se, sujeito à todas as possíveis vontades do indiano. Era totalmente de Shaka. E já sabia o porquê.

Levantou-se, estendendo a mão para Leão. O sorriso não abandonava seu rosto.

Aceitou a mão. No momento qualquer idéia do que Shaka poderia fazer havia sumido. Estava lezado pelo olhar azul em si. Apenas ascentia à tudo.

Guiou-o até sua casa e seu quarto, soltando sua mão ao aproximarem-se à cama, em uma ordem muda para que senta-se. 

Sentou-se, obedecendo aos gestos, atento aos movimentos do loiro.

Com as mãos leves e ainda em pé, retirou a faixa que prendia sua túnica, deixando-a cair diciplinadamente no chão claro.

Arregalou os olhos, ainda não entendendo, por incrível que pareça, as intenções do outro.

Abaixou-se, levando os dedos à sandália, desamarrando-a enquanto seu cabelo formava uma cortina dourada em volta de seus ombros e rosto.

Após vêr seus pés nus, retirou, lentamente, a última parte de sua vestimenta. Abaixou a cabeça, voltando a deixar a cabeleira cobrir seus traços. A vergonha dominava seu ser puro, nunca antes entregue à esse tipo de coisa.

Finalmente percebeu aonde o outro chegaria. Notando a vergonha estampada em seus atos tímidos, levantou-se, segurando levemente sua mão e guiando-o para a cama. Deitou-o delicadamente no lençol suave.

Admirou-o, passando de leve a mão por seu pescoço, ombros, tórax. Queria, acima de tudo, fornecer-lhe carinho e amor.

Gemeu com o mínimo toque. Ao contrário do que imaginava conseguir, apagou o episódio anterior de sua mente. Dessa vez era diferente... totalmente.

Apoiou um joelho de cada lado daquela cintura esbelta, abaixando e beijando seu pescoço claro. Olhou-o com olhos brilhantes, mirando a boca rosada e beijando-a, levemente.  
Começou a destribuir beijos pelo corpo perfeito, sendo estimulado pelos doces gemidos, como uma linda melodia para seus ouvidos.   
Os beijos desciam cada vez mais, já à altura da virilha. Olhou-o mais uma vez, antes de lamber a ponta de seu sexo, arrancando mais gemidos de Virgem.

O acaricia, apaixonadamente antes de colocá-lo na boca, massageando-o enquanto via o outro desesperar-se devido ao prazer.

Continuou a felação, sentindo o doce gosto do indiano. Era tão perfeito... a sensação, os sentimentos. Tudo que nunca presenciara.

Sentiu a seiva de Virgem dominar sua boca e engoliu-a com gosto, ainda sugando-o até acostumar-se com o êxtase.

Abandonou o membro do outro, olhando para seu rosto e constatando o olhar puro em si. 

Sorriu. Levou a boca em encontro à outra, fazendo-o provar de seu próprio prazer.  
Ergueu-o em seus braços, fazendo-o passar a perna por seus ombros. Olhava-o fixamente, atento a qualquer sinal de dor ou desconforto por parte do outro. Nada. Apenas o que via era um brilho crescente em seus olhos e desejo. Riu.

Guiou o membro ereto para a entrada, penetrando-o.

Soltou um gemido dolorido, a dor era angustiante.

Acariciou as costas do indiano, beijando seu pescoço esfomeadamente, sentindo o gosto salgado do suor exalado pelo mesmo.

Guiava os movimentos, não tornando-os nem muito rápidos nem muito lentos. O prazer era inebriante e o momento fantástico. Não queria que Virgem sentisse dor.

Dizia palavras doces em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha. As estocadas eram rápidas, porém delicadas. Após algum tempo, jorrou todo seu líquido no mesmo, inundando-o. Caiu exausto sobre a cama, fechando os olhos. Sentiu algo quente tocar-lhe a bochecha, Shaka havia deitado ao seu lado e acariciava seu rosto, observando-o bobamente.

Poupou as palavras... nenhuma delas o havia ajudado até esse momento. Apenas encarou Virgem, com um mesmo sorriso satisfeito... apaixonado.

Puxou-o para si... alisando seus lábios, motivo de luxúria a pouco tempo atrás.   
Agora... quando olhava para Shaka via paz, tranquilidade. Não queria forçá-lo a mais nada, só a ser ele mesmo.

Teria que acostumar-se com a idéia... ou não? Aquilo simplesmente não o deixava em paz. A imagem, o sorriso de Shaka nos braços de Leão... exalava satisfação. Ah... como queria causar tal sentimento a ele. Como queria tê-lo.

Não parava de chorar, mas, se o outro queria assim... o que fazer?

Nada mais de carinhos amigáveis. Nada mais de Shaka.

E se houvesse assumido um compromisso com Aioria?

Ah, se aquele Leão o fizesse sofrer... não teria dó.

Optou pela primeira escolha... conformar-se. Shaka com certeza notara que estaria lá, sempre, sem recentimentos. Estaria sempre lá para afagar seus cabelos, conceder-lhe conselhos, ajudá-lo a entender aquela mente, segura, porém imatura, como qualquer outra daquela idade, como a de todos.  
Estaria a seu dispor para oferecer-lhe um ombro amigo ou amor.

Estaria sempre lá... adormeceu.

Encontrava-se vestido, havia feito tal façanha à olhares atentos de Virgem, o qual estava deitado na cama, nervoso com a reação do outro. 

Teria que admitir... sentia medo... muito medo daquilo não ter significado nada para Aioria. Principalmente agora que já sabia. Amava-o, com todas as forças existentes em seu ser.

Ao fechar o último botão da camisa sorriu para o olhar sério fixado em seu corpo. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, encostando levemente os lábios, novamente na boca rosada, que o beijava com sofreguidão.

- Shaka... o que houve? – percebeu lágrimas saírem dos olhos brilhantes e uma expressão triste em seu rosto.

- Você... vai me deixar? Como faz com todos? – desespera-se, abraçando o homem à sua frente, praticamente pendurando-se em seu pescoço.

Assusta-se com as palavras doo outro. Tolo. Como se pudesse fazer isso. Acaricia sua nuca levemente, apenas confortando-o, sem dizer nada.

- Aioria! Por favor... me responda! – chorava mais, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do outro e molhando a camisa branca.

- Não preciso... – disse calmamente, apertando-o mais forte contra seu corpo e beijando seus cabelos, sentindo característico cheiro.

Não sabia...  
O que fazer? Viver... louca e perdidamente... até um dia sentirem tudo se esvair e não ter mais valor. Aproveitar ao máximo as descobertas que a vida lhes entregava. Amar.

- Fim-

_Finalmente consegui terminar... não saiu do jeito que eu queria, longe disso... mas também... quem manda ficar descrevendo fofa e lindamente o amor do Mu pelo Shaka? Deu nisso! Até votação eu fiz pra saber com quem a criança (Shaka) ficava... ¬¬_

_Tá bem sem noção mas.... AH... chega de criticar Suiichi... esse papel já é deles... falando com ela mesma o.o'_

_Tá... tá... que os fãs de Mu e Shaka me desculpem pelo Mu... MESMO!_

Só por isso vou fazer um deles dois... apesar da minha preferência por esse casalzinho aííí.... aponta para Shaka e Aioria

Bye, bye... frustrada  


**Higu-chan**


End file.
